


Birthday Bash.

by thesameoldfairytale



Series: Just Know That I (Still) Want You. [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Clubbing, Explicit Smut, Little bit of angst, M/M, Sequel to Christmas Confessions, Vacation, happy birthday yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesameoldfairytale/pseuds/thesameoldfairytale
Summary: Yuri managed to convince Yakov to let him spend an entire week with Otabek to celebrate his birthday. Everything was great, at least until the night of Yuri's actual birthday when Otabek took him dancing and they happened to bump into the last person Yuri wanted to see.





	Birthday Bash.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happymaybe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happymaybe/gifts).



> This is a sequel to my other fic, Christmas Confessions, the first story in the series. 
> 
> It was written for Yuri's birthday and because my girl She asked for Otabek and William to meet. <3

Somehow, and Yuri really couldn’t remember how exactly, he managed to convince Yakov to let him take an entire week off for his birthday. His week in Almaty was bound to one condition however, that he trained as much and as hard as Otabek did while he was staying with him. Yuri sensed that he probably would have agreed to almost anything Yakov could have asked of him as long as he got to spend his birthday week away from Victor, Katsudon, Mila and Georgi, all of whom would have no doubt insisted on throwing a party for him. The only thing Yuri wanted for his birthday was to spend time with his boyfriend.

The fact that he could call Otabek his boyfriend now was still so new and exciting that Yuri sometimes didn’t really know what to do with himself. There were times when he couldn’t stop himself from grinning like a madman or he would just randomly stare into space thinking about Otabek until someone nudged him out of his daydream. 

A little over two months had passed since Christmas Eve, since the day Otabek decided to jump on a plane and make the five hour-trip to Saint Petersburg to surprise Yuri. That memory always came with mixed feelings when Yuri thought about it but he tried his best to focus on the only thing that had mattered that day, which was, of course, that Otabek showed up on his doorstep and that their friendship had blossomed into something more than that from that point onwards.

Otabek had spend barely four days with him then, not nearly enough for them to figure everything out but Yuri had been determined to not let that get him down too much. By the time New Year’s had come around, Otabek was back in Almaty.

Yuri had hated every single second since then.

Being without Otabek had always been a challenge but as soon as Yuri finally had what he had always wanted, giving Otabek up, even if it was just to go back home to train, took a toll on him. Nationals, the European Championships and Four Continents all went by without a hitch but always without the chance of seeing each other again.

The distance between the two of them was something Yuri absolutely loathed. He couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that even after they were officially an item, that something as simple as geography still kept them apart. Yuri had thrown himself into his training more so than ever, and from what he had heard from Otabek on a daily basis, things hadn’t been much different in Kazakhstan.

The World Championships were still upon them but Yuri had insisted that Yakov needed to let him spend his birthday with Otabek in Almaty. It took some deliberation, a tiny tantrum here and there, and even some begging to convince Yakov but Yuri had done his job.

They were already on day five of their week together, the day of Yuri’s actual birthday. He had woken up to breakfast in bed, the strongest cup of tea anyone had ever made for him. and even some presents. It wasn’t as if he didn’t appreciate the food and the attention on their own already but presents were always something that would be a priority to Yuri.

“Can I open these now?” he had asked Otabek, blinking his long, light eyelashes at him.

In response, Otabek had handed him the first one. Yuri didn’t hesitate before ripping the wrapping paper apart to reveal his own black leather jacket. He nearly spilled his tea and orange juice all over the bed in order to give Otabek a crushing hug to thank him. The jacket in itself was already so much more than he had expected but it was the box Otabek gave him next that literally took his breath away.

Yuri carefully opened it, having a feeling that whatever was inside the flat box was precious and something to cherish, only to reveal a very unique picture frame. The picture inside wasn’t new to Yuri. It showed him and Otabek back at the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona where they met. They each had an arm around the other’s shoulders but something Yuri had never picked up on before was the look Otabek gave him in the picture. Yuri was grinning widely in it, still reeling from his  _ Welcome to the Madness _ performance but the look on Otabek’s face was what he really concentrated on. It spoke volumes, showed so much admiration and respect that Yuri suddenly felt a lump in his throat. The weird thing was that it wasn’t just the picture itself that blindsided him, it was the frame even more so.

“Where did you get this?” he had asked, not needing to specify that he meant the frame and not the photo. 

“I had it made”, Otabek had said as he went to sit beside Yuri on the bed, curling an arm around his waist to draw him in closer. “It’s us.”

Yuri knew exactly what he meant. The frame was made out of wood, a large bear carved into it on one side where Yuri was in the picture, and a tiger into the other right next to where Otabek was. It would have been an easy thing to stare at the frame for another couple of hours but Otabek had more plans for Yuri’s special day.

They spend the day lounging around Otabek’s flat, doing a bit of leisurely sightseeing and eating all sorts of things neither of them actually had on their diet plans. By the time the evening rolled around, Otabek had told Yuri that they would be going dancing at the club where Otabek had his regular DJ gigs.

Now that they were actually there, Yuri couldn’t contain his excitement.

“I can’t believe that you’ve never taken me to this place before,” Yuri said as Otabek grabbed a hold of his hand and dragged him through the dense crowd towards the stage. 

“You never asked,” Otabek simply replied with a smirk and a wink in his direction before he turned back around to lead the way.

Yuri marvelled at the sight around him. Watching the crowd dance was mesmerising and he was sure he could get lost in just staring at them but Yuri wanted to join, he wanted to be a part of the crowd that moved in tandem so effortlessly.

“I want to dance,” Yuri shouted as best as he could over the loud music.

Whether Otabek had actually heard him or not, he couldn’t tell because they didn’t stop. Otabek kept a firm grip around his hand and eventually lead him up a short flight of stairs near the stage. 

“I know you want to get out there,” he said just as he came to a stop right behind the DJ pult where, much to Yuri’s surprise, a girl was pulling the strings at the moment. “I just wanted to introduce you to someone. Sheila, this is Yuri.”

Sheila took her headphones off and held out her hand for Yuri to shake. She had a blinding smile and gorgeous eyes, almost as dark as Otabek’s. Her make-up was spot on and her style to die for, Yuri noticed. A tinge of jealousy shot through him but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared once Sheila began to talk to him.

“It’s great to finally meet you, Yuri,” she said as they were shaking hands. “Otabek has told me so much about you. Good thing you’re finally together. Maybe now he’ll be able to talk about something else.”

Her laugh was sort of magical. It was so smooth and kind of sounded just like the music she played for the crowd. What was even more interesting was the pink blush that instantly crept up on Otabek’s cheeks.

“Sheila,” Otabek said, “shut up.” 

She briefly hugged them both and bid them farewell before Yuri and Otabek made their way back down to the dancefloor. It seemed like Otabek wasn’t willing to explain what exactly Sheila had been talking about but Yuri wouldn’t just let it go either. He felt the inexplicable urge to tease Otabek about it.

“So,” he said, as Otabek placed his hands on Yuri’s waist and Yuri’s arms snuck around Otabek’s neck, “you’ve been talking about me with people?”

Yuri had a wicked grin on his face but when Otabek didn’t respond with anything other than his lips on Yuri’s and his tongue inside Yuri’s mouth, all efforts to intensify the teasing were instantly thrown out of the window.

They fit perfectly together, every nook and cranny of both of them molded into the other’s body the way only two puzzle pieces normally fit together. Yuri couldn’t believe that they had both wasted so many years thinking they weren’t meant for each other when in reality there was absolutely no one else for either of them. 

The music seeped into Yuri’s veins as much as Otabek’s kisses did. Everything felt so much more intense than it normally did. It was electrifying and exciting, and Yuri longed for so much more. He craved Otabek’s hands on him, everywhere they could reach, every inch of his skin needed to be touched by Otabek and Yuri was convinced that even that would never be enough. 

He had no idea how long they had danced together, how long they had stared into each other’s eyes and drowned everyone else around them out, or how long they had been stuck together by sweat and lust. 

As much as Yuri loved this club, the music and the atmosphere, he loved Otabek even more and the hidden desire to finally take that last final step with Otabek suddenly became huge.

“Do you… maybe… want to leave?” Yuri asked under his breath, his lips still parted from an overwhelming amount of arousal he wasn’t willing to fight.

“Do you not like it here?” Otabek asked, slowing down seemingly instantly. The irritation in his voice was obvious and Yuri was quick to reassure him.

“I do,” he said, “I really do! This place is great. I just… You know, I thought we could… You know!?”

He left the sentence open ended, hoping that Otabek would get the hint but it didn’t seem to work.

“Yuri Plisetsky is lost for words? I didn’t think I would ever see you so shy,” Otabek teased.

There was a hint of mischief in Otabek’s eyes that even under the shallow light of the club didn’t go unnoticed by Yuri. There was something in the way his lips curled that told Yuri that Otabek knew exactly what he was talking about so Yuri did the only thing he could think of and stated things as they were.

“I want to have sex,” Yuri said then as bluntly as he could, "with you preferably.”

There was a millisecond of what he could only assume was pretend shock on Otabek’s face before they both broke out into heartfelt laughter.

They may have agreed to take things slow when Otabek had surprised Yuri by showing up in Saint Petersburg a few months before but Yuri didn’t want to wait any more. He hadn’t seen Otabek since Christmas and he wouldn’t get so see him again until the off-season started. God only knew how much or how little time they would actually get to spend together over the summer. He wanted to be close to Otabek for as long as he could, physically and emotionally, in every aspect he could think of. 

All of Yuri’s sexual encounters so far had held no meaning to him. They hadn’t special, most of the time Yuri wasn’t even necessarily attracted to the guy, it was just a means to an end. Almost anything had been better than his own hand in the past but now he had Otabek. 

Sex finally meant something to him and he needed Otabek to know how  _ much _ it meant to him.

“I think we can arrange that,” Otabek eventually whispered right into Yuri’s ear when they both had calmed down again, his arms around Yuri’s waist to keep him close to his chest.

Otabek’s breath on his sensitive skin sent a shudder through Yuri. He was suddenly more than eager to finally get home, the club and Sheila’s admittedly fantastic music be damned, so Yuri grabbed Otabek’s hand and turned around, instantly darting towards the exit of the club.

That was exactly the wrong thing to do. 

Yuri never believed in fate and he always thought that there was no such thing as being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Shit just happened but he would have been so very grateful if he could have avoided this one unfortunate encounter that was about to unfold.

He dared to look back at Otabek, winking at him and smiling in anticipation of what was about to come the second they got back to Otabek’s place when Yuri didn’t paz attention to where he was going. All of a sudden he bumped into something solid, or rather someone.

A pretty unpleasant curse was about to slip past Yuri’s lips when he went to check out who had gotten in his way. His breath caught in his lungs and his eyes threatened to bulge out of his head when he found no one other than William standing in front of him, a lopsided grin plastered onto his face and weird green drink in his hand.

“Yuri,” William said in that sleazy tone of voice that Yuri most definitely did not miss since he had last seen the other man. “Looks like you are actually still alive after all.”

It was hard to miss the underlying accusation but Yuri couldn’t care less. He just wanted to leave and not deal with William at all, the fear of looking at Otabek growing with each second that passed by.

“William,” Yuri only said only as a way of acknowledging that he knew who he was, his fingers automatically holding on to Otabek’s hand even harder. 

“I haven’t seen you since Christmas,” William stated the obvious and Yuri wished he didn’t. “I have to admit I was a little disappointed when I found my bed empty the next morning and noticed you were already gone. Normally I’m the one who leaves you.”

Yuri frowned at those words. It was bad enough that Yuri now had to explain this whole debacle to Otabek in one way or another, William just made Yuri want to launch at him and beat him bloody. William had a way of making him feel cheap and Yuri absolutely hated him for it.

“Well,” Yuri said, barely holding back the anger in his voice, “things change.”

The conversation was over for him and he tried to walk past William with Otabek in tow but William didn’t let him. Stopping Yuri with his sticky fingers curled around his chin, William leaned forward until their lips were only an inch apart, their breaths almost mingling.

“Your tight little ass and mouth are made to be fucked and you know it,” William said loud enough for Otabek to hear him as well, Yuri was absolutely sure of it. “You’ve not been picking up my calls but you have my number. Let me know when you want to hook up again.”

Yuri felt absolutely disgusting. Another shudder went down his spine but this time it was one that scared him, made him feel small and weak.

Before he had a chance to really react though, Otabek stepped in front of him, still holding on to his hand and shielding him away from William.

“If you ever talk to him again,” Otabek said so calmly that Yuri was scared for a second, “it will be you that will get fucked up so much that you won’t ever think about sticking your ugly ass cock anywhere ever again.”

There was no way for Yuri to even check William’s reaction before Otabek dragged him away and out of sight, silently leading them both out of the club. 

Otabek was tense, Yuri could tell, but he didn’t dare to speak or ask him anything. They went to Otabek’s motorcycle where Yuri took the helmet Otabek offered him without so much as a glance in his direction. They didn’t say anything, just got on the bike and rode off.

The ride itself was quiet as well, no chance of having a conversation in the cold wind that kept rushing by them. Yuri’s arms were securely wrapped around Otabek’s middle while the uncomfortable tension in his stomach wouldn’t dissipate. Seeing William while he was with Otabek was one of the worst things that could possibly have happened. He knew he had some explaining to do and he wasn’t looking forward to it, the thought that Otabek might cast him aside when he found out about Yuri’s history with William was getting to him.

It wasn’t long before they arrived back at Otabek’s place in the middle of the night. There was a significant space between them as they wordlessly walked into the building and up the stairs to the second floor.

Otabek hadn’t looked at Yuri since they had run into William. It was beginning to be very unnerving, especially because Otabek hadn’t even uttered a single word either since then.

As soon as they were inside the apartment, Otabek untied his boots and rid himself of his leather jacket and scarf. Yuri couldn’t stand the tension in the air anymore.  

“Beka,” Yuri said when he began to shrug his own jacket off, “I can expl…”

It was impossible to finish his sentence or apology or explanation or whatever it was going to be in the end. Otabek’s lips were on his with such force that Yuri forgot what he wanted to say anyway.

Yuri was pushed up against a wall before Otabek slid Yuri’s jacket off of his shoulders only for it to carelessly fall down onto the floor. Otabek’s hands wandered under his upper thighs, lifting Yuri up so his legs could wrap around Otabek’s waist.

There was no way for Yuri to form any kind of coherent thought with Otabek’s mouth on his and their tongues fighting for the upper hand. He felt safe in Otabek’s embrace as he got carried away to the far end of the hallway straight into Otabek’s bedroom.

They both panted heavily already, their lips not even separating entirely to catch a breath, but Yuri didn’t mind. This was everything he had wanted from Otabek, this and more.

That tiny voice in the back of his mind wouldn’t quiet down though. He didn’t want their first time to be under these circumstances with so many unspoken things still between them.

When Otabek dropped Yuri gently on the bed and then crawled up and on top of him, Yuri stopped him from kissing him again with a nervous hand on his chest.

“I’m sorry,” Yuri simply said, not really knowing what else he could possibly say about what had happened earlier at the club.

Otabek looked startled for a second while his pupils were still blown impossibly wide with lust. “What for?” he asked curiously, the confusion so obvious in his voice.

Yuri frowned briefly. He had hoped Otabek wouldn’t make him say much else but it seemed like he wouldn’t get away with it quite so easily.

“William,” Yuri just said, looking down between them to avoid Otabek’s gaze on him.

“You’re apologising to  _ me _ for the awful things  _ he _ said about  _ you _ ?” Otabek asked, disbelief colouring his every word.

Yuri sighed in defeat. “I just… I would’ve told you about him eventually. I just didn’t know how to bring it up.”

Otabek reached up, careful fingers stroking his cheek and pushing a few loose strands of golden hair back behind Yuri’s ear. He pressed a chaste and innocent kiss to Yuri’s lips before he said, “Do I like the fact that I’m not the first guy you’re going to sleep with? No, I don’t.”

Yuri’s eyes dropped again, that aching fear of Otabek leaving him suddenly back in full force. He was starting to feel sick, a knot forming in his stomach that was threatening to ruin everything even more.

“But,” Otabek said and then paused, his warm index finger coming up under Yuri’s chin, “I’m not judging you and it definitely doesn’t change how I feel about you. I still want you. I’ve wanted you since I met you. What you did while I was too much of a chicken to tell you how I felt is none of my business. You don’t owe me an explanation and you have no reason to feel bad. Whoever this douchebag was, I don’t care. It’s in the past, okay?”

Yuri barely managed to nod as he fought the tears in his eyes spilling down his cheeks. 

Otabek kissed his eyelids like he was afraid he could break Yuri. It only made Yuri even more emotional so he decided to do something about it.

He grabbed Otabek with both hands by the front of his t-shirt and pulled him down, their chests pressed flushed together and their mouth back to fighting an impossible war. 

It was almost like a switch had been flicked. They rid each other of their clothes in such a hurry that one might have thought their lives actually depended on it. By the time they were both naked, Yuri marvelled at the sight of Otabek on top of him in all of his natural glory. 

They had seen each other naked during the few days Otabek had spent in Saint Petersburg over Christmas so it wasn’t completely new to Yuri but he already knew he would never ever get tired of seeing Otabek without his clothes on. The way his skin glistened without even trying, how his cheeks flushed when he was aroused or how soft his entire body actually was even despite the staggering amount of muscles that Yuri was so envious of, all of those things made Yuri stare at his boyfriend in awe.

“I want you so much,” Yuri let slip out between neck kisses and wandering hands. 

Otabek answered by peppering more bruise inducing kisses along Yuri’s collarbone before he slowly wandered down Yuri’s lithe body. He stopped briefly at his hard nipples, biting and licking, punishing and rewarding. 

It was almost on instinct that Yuri’s legs spread even further for Otabek to get more comfortable between them as he went further down over Yuri’s stomach before he eventually reached Yuri’s groin.

Otabek stopped again, his hands cautiously placed behind Yuri’s knees to lift his legs up. He looked up when Yuri looked down, their eyes meeting in an intense but silent moment of pure lust and admiration for the other.

“Nightstand,” Otabek then coaxed out of his lungs, the intention clear as day.

Yuri had a hard time dragging his eyes away from Otabek but when he did, he did it in a hurry. It didn’t take him long to rummage around in Otabek’s nightstand to find what they needed. He grabbed a condom and a half used bottle of lube from inside the drawer, passing both along to Otabek who took them without any comment. 

There wasn’t even a single second to prepare himself for what was to come when Otabek’s lips instantly wrapped around Yuri’s already slightly leaking cock. His back arched off the mattress at the sudden wave of pleasure rushing through him.

“Fuck,” Yuri cursed out, his hands holding onto the bedsheets with all their might.

He could literally feel Otabek grinning around his cock, all the while licking and sucking the living soul out of Yuri. He couldn’t even remember the last time someone had given him a blowjob, let alone one he truly enjoyed.

Just the fact that it was Otabek now who was responsible for his downfall made it all the more better.

Otabek so obviously knew what he was doing because it didn’t take long for Yuri to move dangerously close to the edge.

“Beka,” he barely managed to get out, a hand in Otabek’s hair telling him to slow down if they want to go further than just getting each other off with their mouths. 

One last long lick along the underside of Yuri’s cock and Otabek slowly kissed his way back up Yuri’s flushed body. He moved to lay beside Yuri while Yuri himself was still on his back. Otabek lifted one of Yuri’s legs over his hips so he could still reach down between them.

“Are you sure you really want this?” Otabek asked all of a sudden, nibbling on Yuri’s earlobe.

“Definitely,” Yuri said before he took the bottle of lube that was still sat on the bed beside him. He pushed the bottle against Otabek’s chest, wordlessly asking him to get on with it, and Otabek did as he was asked.

He spread some of the cold liquid onto his fingers and gently began prodding at Yuri’s entrance. The careful way Otabek began to work him open almost brought back tears to Yuri’s eyes. No one had ever treated him like he could actually feel something too. Everyone had always been concerned with their own pleasure before they had thought of him.

But Otabek? Otabek seemed to think of Yuri long before he would even begin to consider his own desires. He was cautious, almost studying Yuri for any and every sign of possible discomfort, giving him a chance to get used to the intrusion before moving on. 

Perhaps it was this gentleness that made Yuri weak in the knees, that made him relax and willingly open up, perhaps it was just the fact that it was indeed Otabek doing this to him that made Yuri so vulnerable and so  _ ready _ .

Otabek took his time preparing Yuri but it was surprisingly easy to stretch him, the sensitive kisses helping them both relax even further along the way.

“I’m ready,” Yuri breathed out at some point. “Please…”

Begging wasn’t Yuri’s usual routine but he suspected that whenever it came to Otabek, he would always be ready to beg. 

Otabek slowly positioned himself between Yuri’s legs before he quickly slipped the condom on, slicking his own cock up with some more lube. He then carefully braced himself on the bed with one hand, using the other one to guide himself inside Yuri.

The second Otabek breached Yuri’s rim, Yuri’s legs instantly wrapped around him, taking him inside much quicker than Otabek had probably intended.

“Go slow, Yura,” Otabek said, kissing Yuri’s neck, his breath heavy on the damp skin there.

Yuri would have none of it. 

“It’s you,” he just said. “I can’t go slow.”

That was the sign for both of them to make the most of it. This wasn’t about taking their time to savour their first time sleeping together, it was purely about being close to each other, to trust each other blindly. Yuri had never been emotional during sex but this was the third time now that he felt like crying.

Otabek’s cock was working wonders inside him as their lips, teeth and tongues kept bruising seemingly every inch of each other’s skin they could possibly reach. Soon enough, Otabek was thrusting into him with full force, so much that Yuri instinctively bucked his hips as well to meet Otabek every time he drove into him again.

Yuri’s own cock was impossibly hard, bumping up and down on his stomach with every single one of Otabek’s thrusts. When Otabek began kissing and nibbling down the front of Yuri’s neck, Otabek took Yuri’s cock into his hand and began stroking it, a firm grip on it as he kept pumping it in same rhythm his hips had already set.

There were beads of sweat forming on Otabek’s back, his shoulder muscles straining as he tried his best to keep himself atop of Yuri. His thrusts began to falter little by little, a clear cut sign that he was close to the edge. 

Yuri’s hands went up and down Otabek’s back, scratching here and there whenever Otabek hit the most sensitive spot inside him. With Otabek’s cock inside him and his fingers wrapped around his dick, it was only a matter of when and not if Yuri would reach his orgasm.

It took only a few more powerful thrusts from Otabek before Yuri spilled his cum all over Otabek’s hand and his stomach. He clenched around Otabek’s dick, trying to keep him where he was to help him ride out his orgasm but it only made Otabek push into him even harder. A handful of seconds later and Otabek was filling up the condom he had slid on, coming inside Yuri, surrounded by his delicious warmth.

Otabek stopped himself from collapsing on top of Yuri. Instead, he waited a few moments until he was sure his cock was finally spent before he slipped out of Yuri only to fall down on the mattress next to him.

Yuri’s eyes were closed in utter bliss. The entire room smelled of sex and cum, making his head spin. It might not have been the longest he had ever had sex for but he was so tempted to say that it was the best because it actually meant something to him.

It was Otabek passed out next to him and not some stranger. It was the guy he knew he loved, even if they hadn’t actually spoken those words out loud yet.

Completely tuckered out, both of them tried their hardest to even out their breathing again.

Yuri had no idea why but he suddenly had to chuckle when he thought about the events of the evening.

“He’s a DJ too, you know,” he said out of the blue, still slightly out of breath and without explaining who he was talking about. He didn’t doubt that Otabek would know he meant William.

“A shit one, I bet,” Otabek said dryly, reaching out to hold Yuri’s hand.

“You got that right,” Yuri agreed, looking over to the side to see Otabek smiling at him.

It may not have been quite the birthday Yuri had imagined but considering it all, he had no reason to complain. He was finally with Otabek, the guy he had been pining after for so long and there was no better present he could have possibly asked for.

When Otabek lifted their entwined hands to kiss his knuckles, Yuri was absolutely certain that he was never going to find anyone as amazing as Otabek ever again. He had to make this work, no matter at what cost. 

This, being with Otabek, was what he truly wanted and he wouldn’t allow anything, not even himself, to stand in his way. 

**Author's Note:**

> As you all know, kudos and comments fuel every writer's ego and motivation. ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one! x


End file.
